Chove Chuva
by Zulenha
Summary: O pobre Roy está molhado e desamparado no meio da rua, com uma chuva legal caindo em cima dele. Eis que surge alguém em seu resgate! [oneshot][leve Royai]


**DISCLAIMER:** Eu não possuo Full Metal Alchemist, nem seus personagens. Queria que o Alphonse fosse meu, mas não é, então paciência.

**N/A:** Fiquei sabendo que FMA foi dublado e tá passando noAnimax, é verdade? Fico imaginando o que fizeram com a vozinha do Al... pelo que me disseram, a dublagem não foi simpática com o pobrezinho.

* * *

O Coronel Roy Mustang andava a passos rápidos pela rua.

Para qualquer passante que o visse, ele parecia apenas um homem se apressando para fugir da chuva que começara a cair. Era daquelas chuvas fininhas, frias e abundantes, que te deixam molhado só de você pôr o pé para fora de casa, e o Coronel não tinha um guarda-chuva em mãos.

Mas ele poderia muito bem estar andando de carro – ele era um Coronel, oras bolas. Um representante do exército, o topo da hierarquia de Amestris.

Belo dia para resolver andar por aí sem o uniforme, Mustang.

E o relógio de prata, então? Ele nunca o esquecia em casa, por que o tinha feito justo hoje? Ele poderia mostrar o relógio para um cidadão e exigir que lhe entregasse o guarda-chuva, ou lhe desse uma carona, o que fosse, afinal ele (além de Coronel) era um Alquimista do Estado! Era importante duas vezes!

Mas, pelo jeito, as pessoas comuns não se intimidavam com pessoas comuns.

E não tinha uma mísera loja aberta em que ele pudesse se abrigar! Pois, para coroar sua completa falta de sorte, era um maldito feriado!

'Porcaria de dia,' resmungava ele, enregelado, encharcado até os ossos. Sua franja, que ele sempre julgara charmosa, agora que estava molhada grudava em sua testa, entrava em seus olhos e era, no geral, um estorvo. 'Porcaria de dia em que tudo dá errado.'

Roy teria continuado chapinhando pelas ruas, até sua querida casinha quentinha e sequinha, se não tivessem buzinado no asfalto ao seu lado.

Já estava começando a pensar que, mesmo ensopado e derrotado daquele jeito, ele ainda conseguia ser paquerado no meio da rua – mas era ninguém menos que a Tenente Hawkeye, também sem o uniforme do exército, parecendo muito confortável sentada em seu automóvel e abrigada da chuva.

'Boa tarde, Coronel,' disse ela, abrindo o vidro do carro apenas o suficiente para que ele a escutasse. Lógico, ela não queria compartilhar com ele da água que o céu lhes oferecia.

'Ótima, realmente,' retrucou ele, irônico. Será que ela não via seu estado? 'Estava pensando comigo mesmo se eu faria falta a alguém se fosse carregado por essa enxurrada até Deus sabe onde. Você sentiria minha falta, Tenente? Por favor, diga que sim.'

Ele pensou ter visto Riza sorrir, mas se esqueceu disso quando ela indicou, com a cabeça, a porta de trás do carro. 'Entre, Coronel, o senhor não seria nada conveniente gripado.'

Longe de se sentir ultrajado com o comentário dela, ele correu a seguir sua sugestão. Abriu a porta sofregamente, mandando a postura pras cucuias, e praticamente se jogou para dentro do automóvel. 'Aaaah, o paraíso existe,' disse ele, quase chorando, deleitando-se com o calor dali de dentro.

'O senhor vai encharcar meu banco e eu vou ter que colocar as almofadas no sol para não criarem mofo,' lamentou-se Riza, dando a partida no carro, tentando esconder sua cara de riso com o drama de Roy. Este lhe lançou um olhar escandalizado.

'Como você pode pensar em mofo numa hora dessas!' disse ele, aprumando-se no banco (pois estivera todo encolhido até então, tentando se esquentar). 'Mas você me salvou de um destino trágico, Tenente. Serei eternamente grato. Posso fazer algo por você? Troca Equivalente, sabe?'

Riza poderia ter ficado sem palavras com aquilo, mas felizmente pensou rápido. 'Pode secar minhas almofadas, quando suas luvas não estiverem tão encharcadas,' disse ela, olhando pelo retrovisor para as luvas brancas grudadas nas mãos de Roy. 'E pode ir comigo, agora mesmo, até o supermercado. Preciso comprar ração pro Black Hayate, e tenho que reabastecer minha geladeira e minha despensa também.'

Roy fez uma careta. 'Odeio supermercados, Tenente, é por isso que mando meus subordinados fazerem compras por mim. A Scieszka, por exemplo, é uma ótima fazedora de compras, quer que eu a mande no meu lugar?'

'Aí o senhor não estará fazendo um favor pra mim, e sim a Scieszka,' rebateu Riza.

O coronel tentou pensar em algo. 'Ah, mas… hoje é feriado, lembra-se disso? O supermercado deve estar fechado!'

'Não o que eu freqüento,' disse Riza, vitoriosa. 'Fica aberto sete dias por semana.'

Roy fez cara de sofredor. 'Vamos, Coronel, por favor,' pediu Riza, já gostando da idéia de ir às compras com ele. 'Eu preciso de um homem alto de braços fortes para me ajudar com as sacolas.'

Bingo. Era só mexer com a vaidade daquele sujeito para convencê-lo a fazer as coisas. 'Muito bem, Tenente Hawkeye,' disse ele, pomposo, tentando ajeitar seu casaco úmido e fracassando. Ah, aquele tecido era tão frágil… sua roupa nunca mais seria a mesma. 'Devo encarar isso como uma missão. Farei meus deveres da melhor forma possível, sempre!'

'Sem reclamações?' indagou a mulher, só agora abrindo um sorriso de verdade.

Ele sorriu também, sua pompa se esvaindo na hora. 'Sem reclamações.'

'Vou fazer o senhor carregar os sacos de arroz, então, é o que eu mais detesto.'

'Ah, agora vai explorar da minha pessoa?'

'Acha que vou perder uma chance dessas?'

'Que seja,' suspirou ele, estranhamente feliz. Pelo jeito, o dia não seria de todo ruim.

* * *

**Huhu, meu segundo one-shot de FMA! Tô tão feliz. E esse aqui veio num acesso, ao que pareceu, porque eu escrevi a primeira frase e não parei até o fim. O texto foi fluindo, parecia que eu tava possessa... nunca tinha acontecido antes, por isso eu tô feliz!**

**(Momento Naruto: Shiawase datte bayo!) (:P)**

**Por favor, deixem reviews! Me façam ficar ainda mais feliz!**

**>> Zu**


End file.
